W czasie deszczu Shinigami mokną
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: króciutka scenka inspirowana aktualnym stanem powodziowym. Występuje: Ichimaru Gin, Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami, Kuchiki Byakuya, nieobecny ciałem, ale jak zawsze nieodzowny, oraz - tadaaaam - para kaloszy. Z porucznikiem Gotei w środku.


Wiaderko i kijek należą w całości do Vanth.

Impuls przyszedł od Stokrot i jej też należy się cześć i chwała.

A ponieważ miało być o Jedenastym, a wyszło tak, jak zawsze, z całego serca dedykuję rzecz Księżyckowi Clio.

W CZASIE DESZCZU SHINIGAMI SIĘ NUDZĄ

Padało.

Kapało, siąpiło, mżyło. Lało, siekło, chlupało, moczyło. Odgórnie. Czasami również odbocznie, jeśli akurat przebiegał zgodnym truchtem oddział Stowarzyszenia Kobiet i rozchlapywał bezdenne kałuże na shunpoujących niewinnie poboczami pechowców. Na szczęście dla potencjalnych ofiar, większość żołnierzy Gotei miała dość rozsądku, by w taką pogodę nie wystawiać nosa poza własne kwatery. Niesprzyjającej aurze nie dały się pokonać jedynie nieustraszone członkinie Stowarzyszenia, bez słowa skargi krążące po zamokłych ulicach Seireitei i polujące na mokrych, seksownych Shinigami w nasiąkniętych deszczem mundurach, lepiących się ponętnie do ich wysportowanych ciał.

Ichimaru Gin dostrzegał w tym poważny błąd logiczny.

Był mokry, owszem. Był mokry całkowicie i zupełnie, przemókł tak doszczętnie, że jego krzywy uśmiech zawilgnął na wylot i pod ciężarem wody wywrócił się do góry nogami. Twarz Gina, spoglądająca na świat zza gęstej kurtyny deszczu, zmarszczona była w bardzo ponurym grymasie niechęci. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego człapał powoli w stronę swojej kwatery, a mokre warstwy odzieży i bielizny lepiły się do jego kościstej sylwetki jak obrzydliwy, mokry strup.

Ichimaru Gin nie czuł się ani seksownie, ani ponętnie.

Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle z trudem czuł siebie samego pod tą powłoką przemokniętości. Był wprawdzie stworzeniem nieco nadmiernie rozciągniętym wzwyż, ale prócz tego zbyt wiele przestrzeni sobą nie zajmował. Nie było to jednak usprawiedliwieniem dla jego obecnego stanu — czuł, jak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zatapia się w wilgoci. Jak woda pokrywa go i topi, wchłaniając bezgłośnie w swoją obmierzłą grzęzawość. Dokładnie tak się czuł.

Tonął w obmierzłej grzęzawości. Ha.

Palce od nóg całe mu się pomarszczą. To było do przewidzenia od początku. Mundurowe obuwie oddziałów Gotei tak się nadawało do deszczowej pogody, jak Kuchiki Byakuya do walk sumo. Ale, oczywiście, kapitan Ichimaru nie wpadł na to, że przerwa w deszczu nie dotrwa do końca jego obowiązkowej eskapady do Oddziału Piątego. Kapitan Ichimaru nie pomyślał, żeby zdjąć zagrożone przemoknięciem skarpetki i swoje cenne, patykowate kończyny umieścić bezpiecznie w jakichś wodoodpornych, opieczętowanych solidnym kidou i zapiętych od góry na guziczek trepach.

A Izuru, na przykład, o, Izuru wygląda w kaloszach jak kijek w wiaderku. Hi, hi.

Myśl o Izuru pomogła Ginowi przedrzeć się mężnie przez kilka kolejnych zakrętów. Już niedługo będzie w domu, w swoim cieplutkim suchutkim gabineciku z cieplutkim, mięciutkim i nietkniętym deszczową szarzyzną porucznikiem Kirą Izuru. Ach, jakie to będzie piękne. I cieplutkie. I suche. Ichimaru zacisnął mocniej powieki, usiłując się skupić na tej pięknej wizji. Posępny grymas na chwilkę przekształcił się w wyjątkowo rozdrażniony zygzak — kapitan uniósł jeden palec i odcisnął sobie rzęsy z wody. Wyżymaniem włosów, klejących się w smętnych strąkach do szyi, nawet nie zawracał sobie już głowy.

Zmokła kura.

A raczej kur, stanowczo kur. Bardzo zmokły. Chudy, zmokły kur. Rosołku dzisiaj z tego nie będzie, proszę państwa. Tak. Kapitan Ichimaru Gin stanowczo nie czuł się dzisiaj odpowiednim dodatkiem do gorącego, przejrzystego rosołu na kurzych udkach. Chociaż, rosołek... Do rosołu... Ściągnąć z siebie wreszcie te przemoczone ciuchy, rozebrać się do rosołu, wytrzeć, wytarzać w kocach... Porozbierać się do rosołu...

Izuru.

Ciepły rosołek, ciepłe koce, obnażanie się w miejscach publicznych i inne miłe wizje znów sprowadziły myśli Gina do osoby jego niezawodnego porucznika. Tym razem jednak na opuszczone ponuro kąciki ust nie powrócił zarys ukradkowego, rzewnego uśmiechu. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego kapał miarowo, jego nasiąknięte deszczem reiatsu ciążyło niczym wodny garb, a daleko stąd, w kwaterach Oddziału, Kira Izuru był cieplutki, mięciutki i absolutnie bezwzględny.

Bu.

Rozbierze kapitana do rosołu, a jakże. Do nagich kości powiewających na wietrze go rozbierze. Zedrze z niego rozmoknięte całuny munduru, błyskawicznie je z niego zedrze i od razu odda do pralni. Bo już taki ten Izuru jest niezawodny. Wytrze swojego kapitana do sucha, wysuszy, wyżmie, wykręci, oj, jak on go wykręci, ojoj. Niezawodny Izuru. A potem zapakuje swojego kapitana pod suchutką, cieplutką pierzynę. Starannie go zapakuje i przewiąże własnym obi na kokardkę. Opatuli, owinie, zakopie i zostawi biednego kapitana Ichimaru zupełnie samego pod pierzyną. Bo najważniejsze jest zdrowie, kapitan się musi wypocić, i odstresować, i zrelaksować, i przespać, tak właśnie Izuru powie.

Niezawodny, bezwzględny Izuru.

Zostawi swojego biednego, chudziutkiego, mizernego kapitana samiuteńkiego na wielkim posłaniu pod wielką, niegościnną, nieżyczliwą pierzyną, zupełnie samego go zostawi. Na zagubienie, na zatracenie, na zapocenie. Tak właśnie będzie. A wszystko dlatego, że pada deszcz, a Ichimaru Gin pozwolił na siebie napaść.

Chude, zmokłe kuraki w deszczu wcale, ale to wcale nie są seksowne.

Doprawdy, ktoś powinien na to zwrócić uwagę tym obsesyjnym wiedźmom ze Stowarzyszenia Kobiet. Gin pokiwał ponuro głową sam do siebie. Ktoś powinien im wytłumaczyć, jak to naprawdę jest.

Chlup.

Jedno chlapnięcie, jedno shunpou z przeciwległego zaułka, i przemoknięty na wskroś kapitan Ichimaru został otoczony przez oddział wroga, uzbrojonego po zęby w wodoszczelne aparaty fotograficzne. Nanao Ise wprawnym ruchem przetarła ociekające szkła okularów i zmierzyła Gina wzrokiem od mokrych stóp do mokrych głów. Pogrążony bez reszty w obmierzłej grzęzawości kapitan nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Zignorował również ożywione szepty, kalkulacje i uwagi, jakie wymieniały między sobą członkinie Stowarzyszenia, zapatrzone z zastanowieniem w płynną linię kapitańskich udek. Chłodne oczy kompetentnej pani porucznik ożywił wyraźny błysk wyrachowania. Gin zmarszczył niechętnie brwi i otworzył usta, aby wreszcie rozprawić się z niestosownymi złudzeniami odnośnie męskiej seksowności w deszczu, nie zdążył jednak się odezwać — Nanao—fukutaichou gwizdnęła przenikliwie, stawiając swój oddział na baczność i ucinając szepty.

— Odwrót! — zarządziła autorytatywnie.

Chlup.

Panie ze Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami znikły. A deszcz padał dalej. No i proszę. Nikt nie chce biednego, mokrego, umęczonego kapitana Ichimaru. Nikt go nie przygarnie. Ha.

— No wiesz, Nanao, taką okazję zmarnować...! — zaczęła z oburzeniem Matsumoto.

— Cisza! — Nanao Ise jednym zmarszczeniem brwi uciszyła rozgadaną grupę. — Kotetsu—fukutaichou! Matsumoto—fukutaichou! Obejmujecie dyżur pod oknami Oddziału Trzeciego.

— Eeee? — skrzywiła się Rangiku. Nanao rzuciła jej triumfalne spojrzenie znad okularów.

— Najpierw — odczekacie, aż Kira go rozbierze, podsuszy, ochędoży odpowiednio.

— Aaaach! — powiedziały zgodnym chórkiem Matsumoto i Isane.

— Dokładnie tak. A potem — fotografujcie wszystko, co wam wpadnie w obiektyw.

— Możesz na nas liczyć, Nanao! — Rangiku cmoknęła wyrywającą się prezeskę w policzek i odeszła, ciągnąc za sobą zawstydzoną Kotetsu Isane. Porucznik Oddziału Ósmego otrząsnęła się z oburzeniem i odwróciła do reszty pań, zbitych w przemoczone stadko.

— Baczność! Rozpoczynamy akcję dywersyjną! Nasz główny obiekt jeszcze dzisiaj musi zostać... Hmmm...

— Zaliczony — podsunęła niewinnie kapitan Unohana. Nanao poczerwieniały uszy.

— Ustrzelony — zachichotał ktoś. Nanao tupnęła w kałużę.

— Zzz... Zrobiony — podsumowała z zakłopotaniem.

— Normalnie zrobiony na szaro... — szepnęła z rozmarzeniem któraś z pań. Nanao tupnęła ponownie i odwróciła się w bok, szukając znajomej, niewysokiej figurki. Oczy wszystkich obecnych już od dłuższej chwili spoczywały na tej samej osobie. Kuchiki Rukia skuliła się nieco pod obstrzałem spojrzeń i pochyliła głowę, wyraźnie nieszczęśliwa.

— Nii—sama na pewno nie zechce wyjść w taką pogodę...

— Przekonasz go — rzuciła władczo Nanao.

— Ale Nii—sama nie lubi chodzić po deszczu...

— Zmusisz go!

— Ale Nii—sama się nie da zmusić...

— Dasz radę! — pocieszyła ją beztrosko Unohana — taichou. Rukia odpowiedziała jej żałosnym spojrzeniem.

— Ale Nii—sama naprawdę nie lubi wychodzić w taką pogodę...

— Ale dlaczego? — zdumiała się Nanao, jakby przemakanie w ulewnym deszczu stanowiło najprzyjemniejszą rozrywkę na świecie. Rukia westchnęła.

— Bo mu płatki mogą nasiąknąć...

Ichimaru Gin dotarł do swojej kwatery zupełnie mokry, zziębnięty i ponury jak gradowa chmura. Zły humor wciekł w niego razem z hektolitrami deszczówki, przesiąkł przez skórę, rozpuścił resztki reiatsu i na dobre zalał kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego bagnem posępności. Nic już nie pomoże. Nic a nic. Nic zupełnie.

Izuru czekał na swojego kapitana w drzwiach.

Ha. Tak. Oczywiście. Ale i tak nic nie pomoże. Nic a nic, i zupełnie nic. Nic, naprawdę, nic nie pomoże.

Izuru czekał w kaloszkach.

Ichimaru Gin podjął heroiczny wysiłek uniesienia jednej przemokniętej powieki, aby lepiej ogarnąć rysujący się przed nim obrazek. Porucznik Kira, zaaferowany tak bardzo, że elektryzowały mu się końcówki grzywki, tkwił po kolana w gustownych, żółtych kaloszkach i kiwał się na piętach ze zdenerwowania.

— Ichimaru—taichou! Już miałem iść cię szukać! W takim deszczu, w takiej ulewie chodzisz? Pochorujesz się! Ichimaru—taichou! Natychmiast musisz się rozebrać!

Gin oderwał wzrok od apetycznych nóżek Izuru w żółtych cholewkach kaloszków i pozwolił mokrej grzywce opaść z powrotem na oczy. Oczywiście, rozebrać. Oczywiście. I zapakować do pościeli, i związać, żeby się nie ruszał. I zostawić samego, samiuteńkiego. Tak będzie.

Niezawodny, bezwzględny Izuru obrzucił swego przełożonego spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłaby się sama Nanao Ise. Chociaż, ona być może zawstydziłaby się odrobineczkę. Tak, zdecydowanie by się zawstydziła.

Gin kapnął posępnie na posadzkę. Kira z determinacją wyskoczył z kaloszków i przygarnął kapitana w objęcia, lokując jego mokrość na swym wąskim łonie.

— Eeee? — zdziwił się Ichimaru—taichou, bezwzględnie wyrwany ze szponów obmierzłej grzęzawości na rzecz znacznie milszych okoliczności.

— Oj, zmokłem — zmartwił się szczerze Izuru. — I chyba ubłociłem się trochę. Co za fajtłapa ze mnie...

Białe, nienaganne skarpetki Kiry mężnie przyjęły ładunek błotnej mazi, nabytej przy kontakcie ze stopą kapitana, instynktownie szukającą schronienia pod piętą Izuru.

— Eeee... — zatroskał się elokwentnie Gin. Kira nabrał głęboko tchu.

— Fatalny stan umundurowania — orzekł, podsuwając niedomoczone jeszcze ramię pod najmokrzejszy skrawek kapitańskich pleców. — Zalecana kąpiel.

— Eeeee...? — Podtopione jestestwo Ichimaru Gina ze zdwojoną uwagą wsłuchało się w obiecujące sygnały, z determinacją podnosząc głowę znad wszelkiej grzęzawości.

— Gorące źródła — zadysponował Kira.

— Eeeee...

— Albo łaźnia. Zestaw dla dwóch.

— Eeeee...?

— Oczywiście, fińska.

koniec


End file.
